Domino High host club
by Themidnightvampress
Summary: Ryou is a new student at Domino High. Where Rich parents send their kids. While Ryou is looking for a quiet place to study he has a run in with the schools Host club. What will he do when things get out of hand? And who the hell is the guy that is stalking him? Oh yeah did I foreget to mention that it is an all boy school. RyouXEveryone Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Ryou's P.O.V

'Today was a normal day...I think. Since I never went to Domino High before than I don't know what a normal day is. But today was theworst day of my life!'

****Earlier!****

I was walking through my new school looking for a quiet place to study. You see I am only in this school for my grades. While everyone else is in here because of either family connections or they are felthy rich. Anyway I looked at the library and even that was noise. So I went looking for another place to study. And that was when I found the abanded music room. So hopeing that it was empty I opened it

"Welcome." said six boys. I just stared at them. There was two boys with tri colored hair one was tall and the other small, Two with sandy colored hair One's hair was unruly and stuck out everywhere while the others was very tame, One who looked just like me insept with demonic bunny ears, And one with grayish silver hair.

"Why hello there. I don't think that I saw you here before?" Said the one with gray hair

"That's because he is the new kid Akefia. You know the one who only got in this school for his grades." said the one with demonic bunny ears. I still just stared at them. The sandy haired twins walked over to me

"Hey say something!" Said the one with the tame hair

"Yeah come on Creampuff." said the one with unruly hair

"Creampuff?" I asked. The twins just looked at me and then they tackled me

"HE IS SO CUTE!" said the one with the tame hair again

"My name's Malik and this is my older twin Marik. And these are Yami & Yugi, and Bakura and Akefia." he said as he pointed at each of the people

"H-Hi. M-my name is R-Ryou." I said as I looked down

"Hey I tod you he was cute!" said Malik. 'How did he know me?' I thought

"W-well I should really go. You know before class starts." I said as I tried to leave. But a hand grabbed mine and I turned around and saw the tan boy named Akefia

"Yes?" I asked him

"Hmp...Are you really going to leave us?" he asked

"Yes...why?" I asked him

"Oh no reason..but how about a goodbye kiss." he said as he lend in to kiss me. I just pushed him away and ran out the door. I faintly heared Malik scolding Akefia. As I ran I didn't notice a person ahead of me and I ran into that person. We both fell to the floor

"I'm sorry!" I said as I went to help him up. I also got a good look at him. He had short brown hair and ice cold eyes. Than I realized who he was. Seto Kaiba. Owner and ceo of Kaiba corp. Crap.

"I am really sorry about that! I wasn't looking where I was going and I.." before I could finish he put his hand over my mouth

"Don't worry about it." he said smirking right at me. There was something wrong about that. But he got up and left me on the ground where I was still stund. I got up and started walking away. Around the corner I saw a boy with black hair and bright green eyes. He was leaning up on the wall and smirking at me 'Why is evryone smirking at me today?' I thought. As I walked by he grabed my waist and slammed me into the wall he was once leaning on

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." he said as he leand towards me

"What's your name?" he purred in my ear

"R-Ryou sir." I said trying to move away from him

"Ryou huh. Names Duke Devlin." he said and he sarted to move towards me to try and kiss me 'Again?' I thought and I just shoved him with all my strenth *Not mush mind you* and ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards my first class. When I got there I imeditly hated it. In the back row was the twins Malik adn Marik, in the second row was Seto 'Nothing wrong wih him' and the only empty seat was by the jerk Duke Devlin.

"Oh are you the new student Ryou?" the teacher asked

"Yes sir." I said. I looked up and all four of them where looking strait at me. Well not only the four but still.

"Ok...you can sit down next to Duke." the teacher said and before he could say anything else Duke came running up and grabbed my shoulders and...KISSED ME!

"There you are my little dove!" he said befire he could kiss me again the teacher hit him in the head with his book

"Go sit down Devlin. And maybe that wont work. I know everyone stand up and lets get new seats." the teacher said and when he was done...guess where I had to sit. In between Malik and Marik. God kill me now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou's P.O.V

Ok so after the teacher aranged the seats Marik and Malik had taken it upon themselfs to totaly annoy me.

"Hey Ryou are you and Duke together?" Marik asked

"Are you not even gonna give anyone else a try?" Malik asked. And thank god that they stoped when the bell rang for the last period. So I got up and walked to my last class. When I was in the hallway someone bumped me into the lockers

"Good day my little dove." said a really annoying oice

"Duke leave me alone." I sighed at him. His grip on my upperarm tighted

"Now why the hell would I let my dove go?" he asked me

"Comeon just let go so I can go to class." I said his arm slide down my arm and to my waist. It than went around but before he could slid it all the way around he got pulled off by someone

"Now, Now Duke. Leave the kid alone." said the voice from this moruning

"AKefia?" I asked him

"Yep. So Duke mind going to class now?" He asked...well more like demanded.

"Sure thing silver dude." he said as he walked on. As he walked on he raised his hand back and yelled

"I'll see you later my little dove.". Akefia watched me get off of the lockers. His look made me fell like a lamb being watched by a wolf for its next meal.

"Umm Akefia do you mind not looking at me like that?" I asked him

"Sure." he answered. But before I could get away from the lockers Akefia pushed me back into them and kissed me hard. My arms went strait to trying to push him away. When he wouldn't get off I kicked him hard in between his legs. He feel to the ground and I ran out of the building. Tears slideing down my face as I ran home. Where my mother & father where waiting for me. As I ran I didn't notice the eyes that were watching me. If only I looked back than I would have seen the eyes watching me ran to my home.

***Duke's P.O.V***

Ok so I wasn't to happy that Akefia had to ruin my fun with the new kid. Anyway when he didn't come to last period I knew imeditly that Akefia had something to do with it. So when the bell rang and everyone left to go home I went to the host club. I got to the big doors and slamed them open

"AKEFIA!" I yelled. Akefia who was sitting in his chair just looked at me

"Yes?" he said

"Where is MY dove?!" I yeelled at him

"I don't know...when you left I kissed him and he ran out of the school building." Akefia said. I felt my rage building up more and more by the second

"You kissed MY DOVE!" I yelled at him. Akefia just had a smirk on his face and looked at me

"And what if I did?" he said. I jest made fist and stormed out of the room and into the hallway. I was so pissed I didn't watch where I was going and ran into a young girl with long snow white hair

"Sorry!" I yelled to her as I helped her pick up her books

"Oh that is alright. Um do you by any chance know where my brother Ryou is?" she asked

"Sorry I don't..and who are you by anychance?" I asked

"My name is Sarah..and I'm his older sister." she said

***RYOU'S P.O.V***

I ran to my house and slamed the door opened. I looked everywhere and no one was in the house. So I walked into the kitchen and looked on the frige. On the door was a not from my mom and dad

'Dear Ryou,

We are leaveing for 6 months...maybe even the year. But don't worry Sarah will be over soon so don't worry. We told her that you would be fine and that she should stay in America to finish her studies but she wouldn't lisen and she also said that her professor said that it was alright for her o come here. So we hope you all have fun!

Love you always,

Eric & Snow, Mom & Dad'

I just smiled at the note and sat it on the table 'So Sarah will be coming over to help around he house and what not. I cannt wait!' I thought. Than I went to the kitchen and started to make the food for us. There was a knock on the door so I opened it thinking it was Sarah but when I did...I got pulled out and two arms were pulling me up from my underarms

"Abduction!" shouted a very familiar voice

"Complete!" Stated another

"MALIK, MARIK! Put me down!" I yelled at them They walked me down the flight of staris leading to the road. And when we got there a limo was parked out front and the back door opend and before I knew it I was thrown in. When I was thrown in I feel on someones lap looking up I realized that it was Akefia. I looked around and saw the entire host club

"What do you want?" I asked them. Bakura just looked at me with a pissed of expression

"Since you ran out o us we didn't get to tell you the good news." he said in a very dark voice filled with choatic evil

"And what would that be?" I asked him full of regret. Akefia, Bakura, Marik and Malik all smirked at me evily and as if it was rehearsed they said all together (Inclueding Yami and Yugi)

"You are our new pet." Oh Ra once again kill me now!


	3. Chapter 3

"No." was all I had to say when they said that I'LL be their pet. Akefia just starred at me with a stupid face. Malik and Marik just looked at one another and jumped on me

"But Ry-chan we need a pet! Yeah we can give you a collar and a leash and give a black outfit so you can where and we can..." before he could finish I pushed Marik off of me and got out of the car *AN- The car has not been started yet)

"And nor do I plan on evan join your host club. And now if you excuse me I must be getting ready for my sister to come home and eat. Good day." and with that I walked back to my apartment.

*Normal*

When Ryou walked away th host club members could only stare at eachother. Bakura just smirked and leaned back in the saet with his heg crossed, Right ankle on his left knee, and leaned his head back

"Well it looks like our cat refuses to obey our comands. So we'll just going to have to break him in." Bakura said as he laughed evily with the other members. (Not inclueding Yugi and Yami.)

***With Ryou*** \Ryou's P.O.V/

as I walked back into my house and looked around I noticed that the house was a mess and I needed to clean before Sarah got here. So I did. By the time I finished I heared a knock on the door and I walked over and opened it and when I did a hand was on the back of my head and a cloth was pressed to my mouth. And I passed out.

***WITH DUKE AND SARAH***

"So your name is Sarah Hikari, You are 18 years old and you moved to America to study abroad?" Duke asked the white haired girl

"Yes. But you did not mention the fact that I am Ryou's older sister and that we need to get to know eachother if you are going to be my brother inlaw!" Sarah said in a sing-song voice. When they walked towards a brick apartment building she stoped as a black Rollsroyce drove off. She droped her bag

"Oh no." she whispered as she ran all the way back to the building. Duke grabbed her bag and went after her. When he finally caught up to her she was on the top floor on her knees with her face in her hands and he could hear her crying. Duke put his hand around her shoulders

"What happened?" Duke asked. Sarah just lifted her tear striken face and pointed at a wall towards the back. And there writen in red was three simple words

"We got him.". At first Duke did not know what was going on and then he looked at Sarah and she looked at him.

"Our parents got into some deep shit so they left us in the care of our Aunt and uncle, Eric and Snow. But Ryou always thoght that they were our parents due to him loseing his memory as a child. We moved aound alot until we moved here and now they found us." Sarah said. Dukje looked at her

"Why not go after your parents?" he asked. sarah looked at him

"Beacuse thoise dipshits commited sueside so we could deal with their debt. And now they took my little brother!" Sarah wailed. soon the 18 year old had cryed herself to sleep.

Themidnightvampress- Okay so tell me if I did good. Oh and if anyone has an idea for who the bad guy should be send me a PM or type it into your review. R&R! And remeber every flame and Edward gets an inch shorter!


	4. Chapter 4!

***SARAH'S P.O.V***

when Duke and I got back to the school to see if the host club had any idea who did it... If they were involved really. So when we opened the door the six boys said welcome.

"Oh man it's just Duke and some girl." said one of the tanned ones. I smirked and walked over to them

"OK! So witch one of you is Akefia?" she asked. The tan boy in the chair raised his hand

"I am..why?" he asked I walked over to him

"Get you fucking male ass up and face me like a fucking man you pussy!" I said. All of them gave me weird looks but he did it anyways. I pulled his shirt up to my face

"Listen to me, and listen good you fucking silver haired bastard of a freak! My little brother was kidnapped and if I find out that you and the rest of these man whores did it..Than you will have to face me and trust me..you WILL lose!" I yelled.

***With Ryou***

Ryou woke up in a dark room, chained to a bed. "Where am i?" he asked himself out loud; rubbing his head, which was sore from the people who kidnapped him. They had hit him on the head, knocking him out because he had woken up earlier than he should have. A man came into the room, smirking. "Hello Ryou." he said smirking.  
"Who are you?" Ryou asked, confused. 'How does he know my name?!' he thought alarmed.  
"I am your real father!" the man shouted, angrily. Ryou jumped at the loudness of the man's voice.  
"What are you talking about?!" Ryou shouted, very confused.  
"You thought that your aunt and uncle were your real parents but your wrong!" the man shouted at him.  
"No! You can't be my real Dad!" Ryou cried.  
"Well I am so quiet! You lost your memory of us as a child and you were living with your uncle and aunt and you thought they were your parents so they just went along with it! They had always wanted their own kid! They thought that you were theirs but NO! You're mine!" the man shouted at Ryou.  
"That can't be true!" Ryou said, starting to cry in fear of what the man might do to him.  
"It's true!" the man shouted. "I'll teach you!" he shouted in anger, then smirking when he saw the tears.  
The man grabbed Ryou and stripped him of his clothes and bent him over.

~Lemon...so beware~

The man thrust into Ryou hard and Ryou screamed as loud as he could. The man thrust in again harder and Ryou screamed softer. Ryou could barely take this. "Please stop! It hurts so bad!" Ryou screamed. "Good! I won't stop!" the man shouted, thrusting in deeper. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ryou sobbed. Then there was only silence from Ryou. No matter how hard the man would thrust into him, Ryou would still not say anything or scream. He would only cry harder. The man finally had enough and thrust into him so hard, that he had to scream. He still didn't, he kept quiet even though his face said he had felt that. His eyes were wide staring at the ground and his mouth was open. The man thrust into him again and Ryou finally screamed. He cried even harder if possible. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! Please stop! Stop it please! It hurts too much!" he sobbed. Ryou began to beg the man to stop, and he finally did after 30 minutes of persuasion.

~Lemon is over~

Ryou was left sobbing on the bed.

****WITH SARAH***

Everyone looked at Sarah as she was buckled over sobbing in pain.

"Sarah?" Duke asked as he walked closer to her. Sarah looked at him. Tears striking down her face

"Something happened to Ryou." she sobbed in Duke chest. Duke and everyone else looked at eachother

"What?"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Me- OK!Ryou's part was all thanks to Iloveaj!

Kite- Yes so please R&R.

Kira- We are not going to say the Edward thing because that just gets us more flames..Sorry everyone.

Ryoka- Please no flames...Umm and is anyone going to say anything for the bleach fanfic?


	5. Chapter 5

Ryou woke up on the bed and the man who called himself his dad came in. "You're awake... Good..." he said. "Why are you keeping me here?" Ryou asked, shaking slightly. "Until I find a better spot to move you to... You're staying there..." the man said. "When can I leave?" Ryou asked. "Never! Oh and by the way... STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" the man shouted. Ryou trembled in fear, knowing what would happen if he did not listen. He began to cry, wishing he was at home with his parents and his sister. "SHUT UP!" the man screamed at him. Ryou buried his face in his pillow and cried silently into it. The man jumped on top of him and held a knife to his throat. "Come with me right now... We are getting food." the man hissed into his ear. Ryou obeyed and after he ate, went back in the small room.

*With Sarah*  
Sarah fell asleep and woke up in the middle of the night, thinking of Ryou. She felt a stab of fear swirling inside her as she stared out the window, looking blankly at the stars. Duke came in. "I couldn't sleep either..." he said, a worried expression spreading across his face. "I'm really worried about Ryou..." Sarah said, staring at the moon. "Me too... I just wish I knew where he was... If we knew, we could save him..." Duke said, staring at the moon with her. "I'm glad I'm letting you stay here for a bit." Sarah said happily. "Takes my mind off of Ryou when we talk. I want to find him! I need to find him before my Aunt and Uncle get back... I wish i knew where he was too... Maybe i can find out in my dreams tonight..." Sarah said, yawning. "Good night." she said. "Night..." Duke said. Duke left the room and Sarah drifted off to sleep.

*Somewhere in America*

"We have to go home." said a women with long snow white hair. The man she was talking to looked at her and smirked

"Is something wrong love?" he asked. The women nodded her head

"Ryou has been kidnapped and we HAVE to help him."The man nodded as well and stood up.

"This place was getting boring anyway. Come on Snow." he said

"Oh whats wrong Eric...getting tired of being a Japaneses werewolf in America?"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Me- Okay I know that this was a long awaited wait but I swear that I tried to think of what would happen. Sorry.

Noir- All rights for this chapter besides the America scene goes to Iloveaj.

Riso- Yep..R&R


End file.
